It's raining (but it's only a drizzle)
by Looop
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Gajeel hizo llorar a Juvia; y una vez en la que Juvia lo hizo llorar a él [Brotp Gajuvia. Gajevy&Gruvia].


Gajuvia es mi brotp y siempre estaré amargada porque no vi mucho de su amistad en el manga, pero bueno, aquí puedo escribir lo que pudo ser (?)

¡Gracias por pasar a leer!

* * *

 _Friends are the siblings god never gave us. **\- Mercius**_

* * *

 **i.**

Era durante la disolución de su antiguo gremio, que Gajeel hizo llorar a Juvia por primera. No eran los mejores amigos, quizás tampoco muy cercanos, pero por algún motivo ella había ido a buscarlo una tarde. Vestía diferente, y había cortado su cabello, pero su llamativo paraguas rosa seguía con ella. Por algún motivo no llovía, lo cual era raro cuando Juvia se presentaba frente a él.

Entonces ella dio unos pasos hacia enfrente hasta sentarse a su lado. Y quedito le dijo que se uniría a Fairy Tail , y que el maestro del gremio la había aceptado. Le había perdonado lo que había hecho y con brazos abiertos la llamó una nueva miembro.

Gajeel no le dijo nada, pero sabe que ella no espera nada de respuesta. Pues siempre había sido así. Pero entonces dice algo que lo sorprende y la hace verla de inmediato.

" _Pero Juvia le dijo que ella solo se unirá si Gajeel-kun lo hace también."_

Por supuesto él se negó. Diciendo que era una tontería y que se fuera la mierda con esas chorradas. Pero eso no la detuvo. Porque de inmediato ella le dijo que era una gran oportunidad, y que ambos merecían una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué mierda iría contigo?

—¡Porque Juvia no quiere que Gajeel-kun se quede solo, Gajeel-kun es amigo de Juvia y también merece venir a Fairy Tail!

Claro que después de eso el cielo se nubló, y Gajeel tragó hondo cuando vio fuertes lagrimones caer sobre las mejillas de Juvia. Aquella que una vez fue la mujer más temible en Phantom Lord, ahora parecía una chiquilla a quien le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito. Y si no fuera porque las palabras de Juvia le habían movido ese corazón de metal que tenía, la habría dejado ahí llorando toda su vida si quisiera. Pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar y poner la mano sobre su cabeza. Juvia lo miró.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

El sol salió entonces.

 **ii.**

Era el festival de Fantasía. Juvia había estado entusiasmada porque sería la princesa del desfile y su Gray-sama el príncipe, _era su sueño hecho realidad_ , le dijo a Gajeel mientras daba vueltas en su vestido azul. El mago de largos cabellos negros la miró mientras comía unos tornillos. Siempre le pareció algo tontos los intentos de Juvia para acercarse a ese stripper, pero nunca la detuvo.

Era su show de entretenimiento cuando el Salamander no lo buscaba para pelear. Pero aún así no podía evitar echarle unos malos ojos a Gray, más cuando se daba cuenta de que ignoraba algunos intentos de ella para enamorarlo.

—¡Mira Gajeel-kun!, ¿verdad que Juvia se ve linda?, ¡Gray-sama se enamorará de Juvia cuando la vea así!

Bufó.

—Claro, porque el stripper te ha puesto tanta atención antes.

 _Y oh mierda._ Rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando la vio llorar. No pasó ni un minuto cuando las magas del gremio se acercaron a ella y le mandaron malas miradas, claro, habían escuchado lo que había dicho.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó Cana.

—¡Va a inundar el gremio!

—¡No fue mi culpa, es culpa del stripper!

—¡Que cara…!

 **iii.**

El gremio se había disuelto, y cada mago tomaría caminos separados. Gajeel se iría con Pantherlily y Levy a hacer misiones independientes y a ver que les traía el camino. Mientras que Juvia le había pedido a Gray que la esperaba un momento, pues necesitaba ir a despedirse de Gajeel (y que ni se le ocurriera ponerse celoso, pues al único que ama es él. Gray le dice que no sea tonta pero aun así se sonroja).

Levy al ver a Juvia acercase sonrió mientras se llevaba a Lily otro lado. Porque sabe que necesitan su tiempo a solas, ya luego Gajeel le contaría como se siente (espera que no le cueste mucho trabajo).

Estaban solos viendo el atardecer, cuando la maga elemental dejó escapar un suspiro mirando a su mejor amigo.

—Juvia irá a entrenar con Gray-sama, se hará más fuerte, ¿a dónde irá Gajeel-kun? —preguntó queda, ansiosa por la respuesta.

—A todas partes, viajaremos por todo Fiore a encontrar misiones.

Juvia no tiene que preguntar de quienes son esos plurales, porque aunque Gajeel no lo diga él es transparente para ella. Y su amor por Levy-chan lo era también.

—Juvia está feliz por ti Gajeel-kun. Por favor cuida de Levy-chan y Lily-san.

—Hpm. No tienes que perdirlo.

Y ella se despide corriendo hasta donde Gray mientras se agarra de su brazo. Está un poco triste y Gray se da cuenta, por lo que para animarla se atreve a tomarle la mano (sonríe un poco cuando la ve sonrojarse).

Pero entonces Gajeel los detiene, o más bien su voz.

—¡Oye stripper! —ambos se voltean a verlo. Pueden jurar que está sonriendo. —¡Más te vale cuidar de Juvia, porque si no te patearé el culo de hielo que tienes!

El mago iba a protestar (a decirle que como demonios se atrevía a dudar de él), pero entonces escucha a Juvia gimotear a su lado. Al menos el cielo no se nubló, y el sol sigue de pie, pero aún así ella se había puesto a llorar.

—¡G-Gajeel-kun! —y aún llorando corre a abrazarlo.

 **iv.**

Habían pasado meses desde la batalla contra Zeref y los magos de Fairy Tail festejaban como siempre. No había una fecha importante, pero se sentían en fiesta. Todos debían y Mirajane cantaba una de sus dulces canciones, mientras que Gray se preguntaba donde estaba Juvia (lo último que quería era que se emborrachara y desnudara frente a viejos pervertidos -llámense Gildrats- como otra vez había ocurrido).

Le preguntó a Lucy, y ella le dijo que estaba con Levy y Gajeel. Se lo dijo tan emocionada que Gray no se atrevió a ir a interrumpir lo que sea estaban hablando.

Entonces nos movemos a afuera del edificio en una pequeña mesa bajo las estrellas, mientras que Levy sonriente le da pequeños empujones a Gajeel.

" _Dilo tú, dilo tú"_ le decía entusiasmada ante la confusa mirada de Juvia. Ya que Levy sabe el papel de la maga en la vida de Gajeel, sabe que ella siempre será la hermana que nunca pudo tener en sangre, pero que había ganado con acciones.

Entonces se lo dice un poco nervioso, mientras juega con sus manos (pero a su lado Levy le da confort tras abrazarle el brazo y regalarle una sonrisa).

—Levy y yo… nosotros tendremos un bebé.

No hace falta ser un genio para decir cual fue la reacción de Juvia. Se había llevado ambas manos a la boca mientras una por una, las lágrimas fueron cayendo. Y la sonrisa que les regaló tras saltar a abrazarlos a ambos, fue exactamente como se sentía en esos momentos.

—¡Juvia está tan feliz por ambos! — lágrima tras lágrima cae, pero jamás dejó de sonreír. —Lo merecen mucho… ustedes lo merecen….

Y Gajeel sintió, como la mano de Juvia le apretaba la camisa con fuerza. Y un poco torpe, correspondió al abrazo; porque había entendido el mensaje.

" _Lo mereces Gajeel-kun"_

 **v.**

No era intención de Gray hacerlo público aún, pero cuando llegó a Fairy Tail con Juvia de la mano, y esta con una nueva joya en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, todos estallaron. Las mujeres regañaron a Gray por no tomarlas en cuenta para preparar dicho momento especial (él les respondió que eso era algo íntimo, que ni loco las involucraría). Pero sonrió mirando a Juvia tan contenta agradeciendo sus felicitaciones (y relatando lo romántico que había sido su Gray-sama y esas cosas).

Levy y sus mellizos la felicitaron también (aunque estos apenas y podían hablar bien, lograron decirle a su tía Juvia que estaban felices por ella a su modo), y Lucy le dijo que estaba muy contenta de que por fin dejaría de llamarla rival de amor; todos rieron menos Juvia.

Entonces Gajeel se acerca a ella y le coloca la mano sobre su cabeza. Y por un instante ambos se ven en el momento en que muchos años atrás, Gajeel había realizado aquella misma acción cuando aceptó unirse a ella a Fairy Tail (la primera vez que la hizo llorar, y lo que inició una cadena de lágrimas tras lágrima).

—Bien hecho, Juvia. Lo lograste.

Y por cosas como esas Gajeel no hace cosas buenas, porque no puede creer que su simple "te felicito" la hiciera llorar a cántaros. Ganándose por supuesto de nuevos los gritos sus amigos, quienes decían que aún no aprendían a nadar bien y que de seguro morirían ahogados antes de ver a Gray y Juvia casarse.

Pero entonces Juvia comenzó a reírse, aún y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Así es Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo logró!

(más tarde Juvia le explicaría a Gray que se refería a que había logrado su sueño de verse casada con _su Gray-sama_ , ganándose un sonrojo de él pero un beso también).

 **i.**

Gajeel había terminado de dormir a los mellizos cuando Juvia había llegado. Le dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con él y que la recibiera. Estaba listo para escuchar que Gray le había hecho algo, pero al ver aún aquel anillo en su dedo no dijo nada, la boda no se había cancelado ni nada; eso lo reconfortaba. No tenía idea de que hacer si su amiga le soltaba una bomba como esa (bueno, golpear a Gray sería su primera solución).

Pero cuando la ve nerviosa sentada en el sofá de su sala se queda quieto, pensando en que si es mejor que Levy viniera para que Juvia soltara lo que sea tuviera encima. Pero no. Juvia segura le dijo que con quien tenía que hablar era él.

Y conversaron. Al principio Gajeel no entendía a donde iba la conversación. Ya que Juvia le estaba diciendo como fue que ambos se conocieron hace ya años atrás (claro, lo recordaba), y también el momento en que lo convirtió en su amigo. Le dijo cual feliz era de poder llamarlo su amigo, y que él era el hermano que nunca supo que necesitaba, pero que le alegraba tenerlo en su vida.

Gajeel no sabía que estaba pasando, ni porqué Juvia le sonreía de manera enternecida.

No sintió el temblor, no sintió el ardor.

—¡Oh Gajeel-kun, no llores!

—¡Cállate!

Porque la primera vez que Juvia hizo llorar a Gajeel fue en esa tarde de primavera.

Ella le pidió que fuera él, quien la entregara en el altar el día de su boda.

* * *

 **NA.** Que bonita es la amistad, el gruvia y el gajevy.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
